The Great Hunt
by Xander867
Summary: A competition has been called to see who the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy is. All of the best hunters will be entering. But there is a sinister plot behind the event and the Jedi Order sends in Ahsoka Tano as a competitor to investigate. She must team up with her allies in order to survive in the competiton against hunters like Boba Fett, Cad Bane, Aurra Sing and many more.
1. Senting Course

_Setting Course_

The sands of Tatooine were unsettled tonight. A ravenous sandstorm has rolled over Mos Eisley in the late evening and now the whole city was stuck in a twister of sand. Most of the residents didn't mind the storm and went on to spend all their time, and credits, at the local watering holes.

In his office Boba Fett polished his modified Westar 34 blaster pistols until they reflected his young appearance. The rest of his team of hunters, Latts Razzi, Bossk and Dengar were with the rest of the townsfolk at the cantinas while his droid hunter, Highsing, was in a standby state and leaning lifelessly against the wall in the corner of the office.

Boba hasn't developed a taste for alcohol yet so he opted out of going to the cantina. Also he never liked how unpredictable an intoxicated Trandoshan can be. He thought about turning Highsing on for some company but decided against it. He didn't mind being alone one bit. After all he's been alone ever since his father's death on Geonosis. He missed him and he knew that he would be proud of him for his accomplishments.

Just barely thirteen standard years old and already he had his own team, his own ship, and his own successes. Granted, there were a few setbacks in his short life. Like when his attempt to kill Mace Windu ended up with him being sent to a Republic prison and when Asajj Ventress humiliated him on the only mission she accompanied them on. The bald harpy left the team eventually to peruse "_her own path" _or some other mystical Force nonsense. Good riddance.

After finishing with his blasters he moved on to clean his helmet when suddenly his comlink bleeped.

Boba eyed it with suspicion and wondered who could be trying to contact him at this late hour. If it was Latts and Dengar asking for his help to haul a drunken, raging Trandoshan home then he was going to blast them both.

Thumbing the small device on, Bob answered. "Talk,"

A hail of static filled the com-channel, possibly caused by the storm. "Is this Boba Fett, the bounty hunter?" The gender of the speaker was impossible to tell over the interference.

"Who wants to know?" Boba retorted.

"I have a job for you." The speaker said, completely ignoring the question. It meant that whoever this was didn't beat around the bush.

As a habit Boba always gathered as much information about potential clients as possible in the event they decided to stab him in the back. He took his comlink and plugged it into a computer terminal on his desk. Using a tracing program he would be able to find the location of the others comlink if they were anywhere within a couple parsecs of Tatooine.

"Go on," Boba said, now running the program.

"Not over this channel. Mos Eisley Spaceport, Hangar Twenty-Five. Come if you're interested in enough credits to retire on." The speaker closed the channel and left Boba in silence.

He checked the terminal and found that the tracer program got a lock on the speaker's comlink. It appeared to be coming from the local spaceport. Satisfied with the location, Boba clicked off the comlink and terminal.

"_Enough credits to retire on." _The person had said. Boba planned on never retiring but it still sounded like a lot of credits. His team was also free of work at the moment. They could use a decent job after what Ventress pulled on them, or rather him.

But then again it could be a trap. Boba was barely a teenager and already he had enough enemies to fill a convoy of bulk freighters. Being a bounty hunter was equal parts risk and pay. And this definitely sounded like a huge risk and a huge pay.

Holstering his pistols and downing his helmet, Boba was ready to go. Before leaving though he activated Highsing. The person never said they had to meet alone…

The spaceport was deserted as was most of the town. Hangar 25 was empty except for a small shuttle that Boba had guessed was his clients ride off planet. He sat on top of an empty cargo crate near one of the landing struts of the shuttle. He wanted to make himself as obvious of a target as possible.

Inside the hangar there was no roof so the roaring sand storm blew over head but never spilled into the area due to a light particle shield acting as a roof. The circular room offered no vantage points for snipers and other then a few scattered refueling pumps and crates the hangar was essentially bare.

The longer he waited the more anger he felt. He was Boba Fett and he wouldn't wait forever for some mystery host that wasn't going to show.

Finally, right as he was about to decide to leave, a clocked figure emerged from behind another crate on the opposite side of the shuttle and strode over to where Boba sat.

The young hunter didn't move a muscle, only glared through his visor. The cloaked person stood before him just a few meters away, well out of arms reach but never at of blaster range.

"You've got some nerve of making me wait." Boba's voice sounded different when he had his helmet on. He liked it that way, it made his enemies believe he was older and more intimidating.

"Had to make sure you didn't have another man ready to blast me as soon as I showed myself." The person, who Boba believed sounded female, said.

Boba cocked his helmet with a question. "Why would I want to kill you? I don't even know you."

"You sure about that kid?" The person pulled back the hood to reveal a white skinned woman with a mostly bald head with a long lock of hair tied up high. Her eyes were an emerald green and her sneer was something Boba would never forget.

"Aurra Sing!" Boba spitted the name out with disgust and jumped off his crate to put his hands down onto his blasters. Aurra made a move for her dual blasters underneath the cloak and the two were locked in a standoff.

"Now Boba, I know I've taught you better." Aurra said mockingly. "Never try to draw on someone you know you can't beat."

"I know that and I know I can beat you." His quick draw has gotten better since the time Aurra had taken him under her wing and then betrayed him. He knew he was faster than her but he always had a backup plan.

"And why do you think that junior?" Aurra's hands floated just above her weapons as did Boba's. At this close range they would both get hit in a shootout. But at least Boba had some armor on while Aurra wore just a black skintight jumpsuit underneath the cloak.

Boba grinned as he saw an invisible shadow stealthily approach from behind. "Because I just won,"

Behind Aurra the shadow flashed a bright blue and then materialized into a bulky custom battle droid with his blaster rifle pressing squarely against the back of her head.

Seeing Aurra's eyes flash in surprise only widened Boba's grin. "This is Highsing, my teammate. He spent his share of our last bounty on a cloaking device. Works pretty well don't you think?" He drew his blasters and pointed them at her chest. "And as you taught me, always think smarter than your target."

Aurra nodded in agreement. "So I've taught you well." She let her hands drop down her sides knowing that trying to out blast the kid and his battle droid was impossible. "Let's put down the guns and discuss what I have to offer in a more civil fashion."

Boba scoffed. "Civil? Aurra Sing you are an animal! Your idea of civil is a putting a hole into anyone who so much as disagrees with you." He tightened his grip around the duel blasters with anger. "I should kill you for abandoning me to the Jedi and crashing my ship!"

Remaining calm, Aurra said, "I had no choice Boba, they had you and I saw no way of getting you back." It was partially true as she did want him back but she wasn't going to risk her neck for it. "And the _Slave I_ crashed because some Jedi brat sliced an entire wing off. You're lucky I managed to land it in mostly one piece."

The _Slave I_ was his father's ship most prized possession. It took Boba nearly a year of work and pay to get it back into working condition. The ship was now his and sat in a secure hangar bay just a few doors down.

"Maybe I'll kill you because I want to." Boba said in a deathly tone, tickling the triggers with his fingers.

"No hunter would throw away what I have to offer." Aurra shook her head. "Besides, killing me like this would make you no better than I am."

She had a point. He didn't kill like this. He didn't kill anyone unless it was for a hunt. His father, the legendary Jango Fett, had taught him the honor of being a bounty hunter. And also, he wouldn't admit it but, Aurra Sing was the closest thing he ever had to a mother which is pretty sad when he thought about it. A cold blooded murdering psychopath had cared for him after his father's death, continuing his training as a hunter. Yes, Aurra was like a mother to him, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't blast her if she ever gave him a reason.

Boba lowered his weapons. "Start talking,"

Aurra shook her head again. "Not until _bolt bucket_ behind me takes his blaster out of my skull."

The remark only made Highsing push his weapon harder against Aurra's head until Boba gave him a hand signal to stand done. The droid obeyed reluctantly and moved around to stand at Boba's side.

"See, this is civil isn't it?" Aurra said with a mock cheer.

"As civil as it will ever get between us." Boba said more to himself than to her. "Now for last time, what's the kriffing job?"

Aurra cocked her head back and looked down at the all-grown-up Boba Fett. "Have you ever heard of the Great Hunt?"

* * *

"Oh mistress Padme. Mistress Padme, some one seems to be trying to contact you." Threepio said as he handed her a comlink.

Senator Padme Amidala was still in bed and was sleeping peacefully just a few second earlier until her protocol droid decided to wake her. "I'm sure it can wait Threepio." Her voice was muffled as she buried her head into the pillow.

Threepio cocked his gleaming golden head. "But mistress, it's urgent."

It was too early in the morning to argue with Threepio. "Tell them to make an appointment please. I am quite tired."

"But mistress Padme, it's from Padawan Tano."

"Ahsoka?" Padme asked. Now fully awake and sitting up. She wore white nightwear and her hair was tired tightly up in a braid. "I'll answer then," She took the comlink and thumbed the speaker on. "This is Senator Amidala."

"Sorry if I woke you Padme." It was Ahsoka alright. She would know that voice from anywhere. "Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all, I was just getting up anyways." She gave Threepio an annoyed look and then turned back to the comlink. "Do you need something?"

"Actually, it's _someone_." Ahsoka replied. "I can't find my master anywhere in the Temple and I was wondering if you might know where he is. You know, since you two are close friends and all."

Padme's back immediately went rigid and a bead of sweat trickled down her cheek. "Oh Anakin, he's…" She looked over her shoulder at the other side of the bed which was occupied by a very sleepy Anakin Skywalker. "He's probably at the Senate Building meeting with Chancellor Palpatine." She would never admit it but being a politician also made her a pretty good liar. She hated lying to a friend. "I'm sure he's busy at the moment."

Threepio piped up. "But mistress Padme, Master Skywalker is…"

"Very busy and shouldn't be disturbed at the moment!" Padme cut in very loudly at the last possible moment.

The protocol droid cocked his head again. "But…"

Padme muted the comlink. "Don't you have a breakfast to prepare or something?" She said with a growl.

"Why breakfast is already served. I've recently upgraded my culinary protocols so now I can prepare cuisine from over a thousand different cultures. This morning's meal consists of Alderaanian flatbread with Sullustan jam, Kebroot stew with bits of roasted gornt and…"

Padme flipped the droids main power circuit located on the back of its neck. Threepio's eyes stopped glowing and his upper body slouched forward. She went on to unmute the comlink.

"Sorry about that, Threepio was having a fit over how breakfast was getting cold." Yet another clever lie.

"Okay…" Ahsoka sounded unconvinced. "Are you sure this isn't a bad time for me to call?"

"No not at all," Padme got up and tugged a robe on before leaving the room. "It's perfectly fine." She said with a forced smile even though the comlink didn't show images. "As for Anakin I'm sure if you give him an hour or so he'll turn up eventually."

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked. "I've been trying to contact him for hours and he still hasn't answered. He might have his comlink switched off or something. I could have Artoo run a tracer program. He can pick up comlink locator signals even when they're turned off."

Another bead of sweat went down her cheek. "That won't be necessary." She said a little too quickly. "I'm heading down to the Senate Building for a meeting anyways. I'll look for him there and send him to you when I find him."

In her mind Padme was panicking. _Please, please, oh please take my offer Ahsoka._

"Hmm, I guess that can work. Would you mind doing it quickly though? He and I are needed in the war room right now."

Padme breathed a sigh of relief but was sure to mute the comlink momentarily so Ahsoka wouldn't hear it. "I'll be sure to find him as quick as possible. Take care Ahsoka." Without waiting for a reply she closed the channel.

She then bolted into the bedroom with her mind racing. _Blast, blast, blast, blast, blast!_

Anakin was an incredibly heavy sleeper. Waking him up and sending him on his way to the Temple would be a challenge.

* * *

The comlink clicked off and Ahsoka sighed.

"Still no word from him yet?" Obi-won asked.

"None," Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "He's late again."

"Then we'll have to start the mission briefing without him." Obi-won entered the Jedi Temple's war room with Ahsoka right behind him. The doors slid closed behind them and sealed with a magnetic _clang._ Masters Yoda and Windu were waiting for them and other then the four Jedi there was no one else in the chamber. That is except for Artoo who was working on the holo projector.

"Late again I presume." Windu's steely expression betrayed no sign of annoyance.

Obi-won nodded. "I'll inform him of the mission's details when he turns up." The four Jedi stood evenly spaced around the holo projector table. Master Yoda, being a mere meter tall, sat back in his hover pod which brought him up to normal eye level.

The three masters before Ahsoka were the wisest in the Jedi Order. For all of them be present for her and Anakin's next mission briefing must mean it has a high degree of importance.

Yoda was the first to speak. "Young Ahsoka, what do you know of bounty hunters."

The questioned confused her. Everyone who didn't live in a hole knew something about bounty hunters. She on the other hand has gone toe to toe with some of the galaxy's most notorious hunters and even beat most of them. "I would say I know more than the average person."

Yoda chuckled. "No need to be modest, share what you know please."

"Well, I know the names and faces of every top bounty hunter from the Core Worlds to the Outer Rim and I know how they operate, what their tactics are, and how to stop them." It wasn't bragging. She really did know that much about bounty hunters. If she wasn't fighting Separatist battle droids on the front lines then she was fighting just about everything else, ranging from the typical mercenary to elite bounty hunters.

"Good, useful that knowledge will be on your next assignment." Yoda said.

Master Windu then spoke. "Have you ever heard of an event known as the Great Hunt?"

Ahsoka searched her memory and couldn't find anything. "Doesn't sound familiar,"

"I thought so," Windu nodded at the little astromech droid who activated the holo projector. The image of a Hutt came to life. It wasn't just any slimy gangster, it was Jabba the Hutt. "Jabba the Hutt has sent a message throughout the galactic underworld. In short, he explained that he is calling for, and I quote, 'The hunt of all hunts, the greatest competition to ever be invited, the ultimate test to see who is worthy of being crowned the Grand Champion of the Hunt'."

"Sounds like a contest to see who the greatest bounty hunter is." Ahsoka chimed in.

Windu nodded. "That's exactly what it is. Every top bounty hunter in the galaxy is lining up to enter Jabba's so called 'Great Hunt'."

"I see, so what's the problem then? It doesn't sound like a threat to the Republic." Ahsoka said.

"That's what we thought too." Obi-won said. "That is until we discovered something else." Artoo changed the holo image to a new one. One that Ahsoka instantly recognized. "We have reason to believe that Jabba is just the puppet and that the master of it all is none other than Count Dooku."

Ahsoka starred at the image of the old man before her. She has never faced him in person but from what her master told her of him she hoped she would never have to. "Why would the leader of the Separatist want to secretly host a bounty hunter competition?"

"We don't know." Obi-won said. "And that is why we're sending you in as a competitor."

Shock rolled up her spine. "I beg your pardon masters?" He voice reflected her surprise. "You want me to disguise myself as a bounty hunter and enter the Great Hunt?"

All three nodded once in unison. "It is the only way to get close enough to the competition to gather reliable intelligence." Obi-won looked apologetic about the whole thing. At least he saw how dangerous a mission like this was.

Ahsoka shook her head. "But masters, just about everyone in the hunt will know me and my master's faces. Even a clever disguise won't keep us undercover for long."

"We have a solution to that problem." Windu said. "Firstly, Skywalker will not be joining you in infiltrating the Great Hunt. He will be assigned elsewhere for the time being." Before Ahsoka could respond Master Windu continued. "And secondly, to successfully disguise yourself, you will need to undergo physical changes."

That made Ahsoka gulp, "What do you mean by _physical changes_?"

Obi-won cut in. "He means altering your skin pigmentation, eye color and vocal patterns."

She inwardly cringed.

"Go on this mission, you will not have to if you choice." Yoda said, sensing the younger's anxiety. "Find another we can but none are as informed of bounty hunters as you are young Ahsoka."

"No, I can complete this mission." She said with confidence and also trying not to think about what changes they had in mind. "But I can't do it alone. All professional bounty hunters have a team to support them."

"Very well, who will your teammates be?" Windu asked. "And remember they all must be trustworthy. You won't be able to choice any clones for the mission because they are too easy to spot. Also we don't have any other Jedi to spare at the moment. The war has spread our numbers thin."

"I know master and I already know who to pick." She smiled at Artoo. "First off I'll need a droid who's good at slicing into computers, making repairs and navigation." The little astromech droid beeped an excited affirmative with a swivel of its domed head.

Obi-won chuckled. "Excellent choice Ahsoka, there's no finer droid in the entire Republic. So that makes one, who else will there be?"

"Two more master," Ahsoka confirmed. "We need to have some muscle on our team, someone who is good with a blaster and can break bones with one hand. I'd like to call in my friend Chewbacca. He's a wookie who I met when I was kidnapped by Trandosans. He's incredibly strong and loves to knock bounty hunter skulls together."

Yoda grinned. "Hmm, know Chewbacca I do as well. A loyal companion he is with no fear of anything. A wise decision young one."

She felt a small sense of pride from all the praise she was receiving. "Last we'll need someone who is well informed on the Separatist and knows all there is to know about them." It was a long shot but she couldn't think of anyone else suited for the job. "I believe a former Separatist like Lux Bonteri would be a perfect addition to the team."

Master Windu gave her a questioning look. "Correct me if I am wrong padawan but are you talking about the same boy who had sabotaged the peace negotiations on Mandalore and then kidnapped you and nearly got you killed with his involvement in Death Watch's plan to assassinate Dooku?"

"Umm, yes," She had to speak up for Lux. "He was once a Separatist Senator which means he'll know much about the enemy and will prove useful in discerning what Count Dooku's plans are. His diplomatic skills will be beneficial to have when talking our way out of any needless bloodshed. His allegiance may not exactly be for the Republic but when it comes to Dooku he'll do everything he can to stop him."

The three before her all thought in silence for several long moments. Of course they wouldn't be sure about her decision. She knew there was good in him and that he only was just lost after his mother's death. She could only hope that the masters agreed.

"Agree we do," Yoda said.

"But we trust that you will keep a close eye on him and exclude him from the team if he causes any complications." Windu said.

"Of course masters," Ahsoka said with a bow. "I will handle this mission with the upmost care."

"Good," Obi-won nodded. "Now we can move on to the fun part of the mission. I hope you're ready for the changes."

Obi-won's smile did little to comfort her. "Is it going to hurt a lot master?"

"Oh no Ahsoka, not at all," He smiled with the illusion of sarcasm all around him. "It will only be the single most painful experience of your life."

"Uh… master… you're not serious are you?" She already had a bad feeling about this.

Artoo snickered at Ahsoka.

"Hey if I have to go through this then you're getting a new paint job." Ahsoka said back at the droid.

Artoo beeped a question.

"Why? Because everyone knows that General Skywalker always has a blue and white astromech following him around. You'll stick out like a sore rancor claw."

* * *

The tension was high in the room. Aurra sipped liquor from a small shot glass as she sat in a booth in one of Tatooine's many cantinas.

"So," She said, putting the glass down on the table. "What do you say? You want in on the greatest bounty in history or what?"

Boba and his team sat at the same both. He and Highsing were the only once not drinking anything while the others drank but with caution as they all knew Aurra Sing was not a hunter to be underestimated.

"Of course we want in." Boba said, he still wore his helmet and refused to take it off in front of Aurra. "But why do we have to take you on as an addition to our team?"

The tall woman grinned and took another sip of her drink. "Because you know you need me. Every hunter is ready to enter and only those with the best teams supporting them will win." She refilled her glass with a small jug. "I could've signed on with anyone else. You know, Cad Bane even offered me a possession on his team. I turned him down."

"Why?" Boba was sharp and to the point. Cad Bane was the best in terms of bounties collected. It wasn't like her to not pick sides with the strongest players.

"Because Boba, Cad Bane is old news. If you're not teamed up with him then you have to compete with him for all the highest paying jobs. And I'm sick of that blue faced Duro being on top. It's time for some new blood."

He didn't believe her for a second. "Right, we beat Bane and when I'm about to become the Grand Champion you'll put a knife in my back and take all the glory for yourself."

"Well, that would be an option. But I'd rather be the ally of the best bounty hunter than be the one on top. Whoever is the best will always be contested for their spot at the top of the food chain." She tipped her glass back and drained it once more. "Your father was the best and now it's time you retook that possession."

_How dare she bring him into this!_ Boba had to use every ounce of restraint in him to not blaster her in-between the eyes. "Take a walk. We need time to think about it."

She didn't complain and left the booth to go over to the bar in the center of the cantina.

Everyone on his team turned to him.

"Well boss," Latts said with obvious excitement. "We're going to enter right?"

"No doubt about that," Boba replied. "But the real question is if we can trust Aurra or not."

"She seems like the straight up sort of person if you ask me." Dengar threw in.

"No one asked you Dengar," Bossk said sharply with his slithering tongue. "I'm with you boss. I don't trust Aurra that much either, not after our last job together."

Latts sighed. "Am I the only one who sees the picture here? Aurra Sing is the best sniper in the galaxy and coupled with her killer instinct makes her especially deadly. We could use her."

"We don't need her. We're the best team to ever come together." That was Boba being stubborn again.

Latts rolled her eyes. "So we're split evenly on this, looks like we'll need a tiebreaker then." She turned to the battle droid amongst them. "What do you think Highsing?"

The droid let off a series of hums and beeps in a deep toned voice. The translator in Boba's helmet computer instantly translated the gibberish for him.

"He said he'd rather drop her into a black hole than to work with her." Boba shrugged. "I guess he's still hung over about what Aurra had called him earlier."

Latts threw her hands up and sat back into her seat. "Well stang!" She cursed. "Guess me and Dengar are the only ones with sense on this team."

Dengar chuckled. "Cheer up darling; it's not the end of the universe."

"It might as well be." She grumbled. "There's less of a chance of us winning if we don't include Aurra."

Boba sighed and addressed them all. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, Latts is right. We have a better chance of winning if Aurra joins the team. If she wants to kill Bane and make me a walking target then fine, I don't care. But if she so much as thinks of backstabbing us, I'm killing her. The rest of you keep an eye on her. Understood?"

Half the team smiled and the other frowned or at least their equivalent of.

Boba gave them orders to be ready to move out then went walked over to where Aurra stood at the bar.

"So," Aurra kept her eyes on the drink in her hands. "Am I in?"

"You're in," Boba starred dagger at her. "But you can guess that if you betray me again I will make sure it will be the last mistake you'll ever make."

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in anything like that." She downed the drink and gave him a sidelong smirk. "And you should know that your threats don't intimidate me. It's hard to be scared of someone you've helped raise."

* * *

The difference was stunning. After an excruciatingly painful series of procedures Ahsoka was a new person. Several injections of a chemical compound had altered all of her skin and changed it from its normal orange color to a deep purple hue and the blue stripes on her lekku were now a light red. They changed her eye color to a light green by scanning her eyes with a precision laser. And finally they had sent small jolts of electricity into her throat which hardened her vocal cords and now gave her a voice that was slightly deeper than her normal one.

All in all she looked and sounded like a completely different girl. She also had to pick out a new outfit to wear. She went with something light and easy to move around in: a black tank top with a green Togrutan sash running from shoulder to waist across her torso, long skin tight pants that matched the sash in color and with identical patterns running down the sides, a pair of red combat boots with durasteel on the tips and heels which would deal extra damage when she kicked someone, and finally a belt strapped around her waist at a slight angle with a holster for a blaster and a clip for her new lightsaber to hang from.

Her Jedi lightsabers were a dead give to who she really was so the masters supplied her with a lightsaber that had a black hilt and a red blade. It was identical to the built of her first lightsaber with a reverse grip and the activation stud was on the end instead of the front. Anyone who saw the red blade wouldn't thick for a second that she was a Jedi but rather someone who hates them.

After one more look in the mirror, Ahsoka left the refresher and went to the war room for the final details of the mission.

She entered the room to find all the masters present, along with her own. The instant Anakin saw her, his eyes widened and jaw dropped a few noticeable centimeters.

"Ahsoka? You look…" Anakin didn't want to say it.

"Like a bounty hunter?" Ahsoka finished. She knew of his master's dislike of bounty hunters, criminals, slavers and just about everyone else who profited off other people's suffering and it is hard for him to picture his padawan as one of them.

"And a very convincing one too." Obi-won remarked. "How do you feel?"

Ahsoka scratched her throat. "The new voice cracks a little and my skin still feels like its crawling. It'll take some getting used to."

"Trust me it gets better in time. When the mission is over we can turn you back to your normal self."

"The sooner the better than," Ahsoka commented.

Anakin finally spoke up. "Ahsoka are you sure about this? You'll be rubbing shoulders with a lot of enemies on this assignment. I want you to know how dangerous this is for you."

"I'll be fine master, my team and I will keep each other safe."

"Yes, your _team_." Anakin said grimly. "The wookie and Artoo I can understand but you want Lux Bontari to join you?"

The padawan sighed. _Overprotective as usual._ "I've already explained to the masters that his skills will be valuable to the mission. And he's still my friend who wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my life."

Her master crossed his arms. "I still don't like this." He shot a glance at the three masters. "I wish we had more time to discuss this."

"Time is a luxury most Jedi don't have these days." Windu said. "Your padawan is confident she can complete the mission. You should have more faith in her."

It sounded more like a warning than advice. Windu and Anakin often did disagree with each other over mission details. Ahsoka wondered if they would ever get into a lightsaber duel over it.

"Master Windu speaks the truth," Yoda said. "Little time we have to act. Padawan Ahsoka must collect her two other teammates before she goes to Tattoine for the Great Hunt. Go now she must."

"As you wish masters," Anakin said with a hint of anger. He half bowed to them with Ahsoka taking a full formal bow.

"May the Force be with you Ahsoka," Obi-won said.

"And with you, masters."

The padawan and her master left the room.

The three masters looked at each other. "I sense great displeasure in Skywalker." Windu said. "His trust in our judgment seems to be fading."

"More like clouded." Obi-won put in, "He has not yet learned to let his student go. It is an obstacle that he has yet to master."

"Hmm, feeling concern for a padawan's wellbeing is normal for the master but never should it cloud his judgment." Yoda said. "An eye we must keep on Skywalker to insure that he does not interfere with the mission. Critical it is that we find out what Dooku has planned."

"I'll stay close to him, more than I usually do." Obi-won offered. "But I don't like spying on my former padawan. He already has trust issues with the Jedi Council."

"A necessary evil it is, until Skywalker can overcome his feelings a danger to those around him he is."

* * *

Anakin insisted on seeing Ahsoka off. They walked in silence on their way to the Temple's hangar where the _Twilight _had been rusting in for the past several months. It was a seedy looking ship and would fit a bounty hunters persona perfectly.

When they arrived Ahsoka noticed a team of clone engineers were working on the ship. They scurried around it like ants on a mound making quick repairs and performing other tasks.

Ahsoka looked up at her master. "Did you order them to completely overhaul the whole ship in just a few hours?"

"I did," Anakin smirked. "You're not going to be a proper bounty hunter is your ships falling apart. We've added more armor, added shielding, boosted power to the cannons and fully stocked it with supplies."

Ahsoka went up to the ship and ran a hand over the cold surface. "I like the new paint job." She commented as she studied the dark crimson color that replaced the former gray color. "Not too many ship out there looking like this. It'll stick out a bit don't you think?"

"Not a problem sir," The voice Ahsoka instantly recognized even though it belonged to a clone. Clone captain Rex stepped down the boarding ramp with his helmet tucked under his arm. "We've added a proton torpedo launcher to the underside of the hull. It'll be able to knock crater sized holes into anything."

"Good to see you Rex," Ahsoka smiled. "I guess overkill really isn't overrated."

"You bet it's not," He reached around his belt and pulled out a small, sleek looking blaster pistol with a snub noise and ivory handle. "Here, had this made just for you. It's small but it'll stop a charging Gamorrean in a heartbeat. There's a stun setting that'll knock most people out for half an hour and it holds twelve shots before it needs a clip change."

"Wow, Rex, this is amazing." She hardly ever used a blaster but what kind of hunter would she be if she didn't carry one? The feel of the grip felt right, the size was perfect and it fit into her holster without any problems. "I owe you one,"

"You can repay me by coming back from this thing alive, sir."

"You can count on that." Ahsoka saluted the soldier with respect and received a salute back.

Rex went on to order the clone engineers to finish up what they were doing and get clear of the area. They clones looked absolutely exhausted after working nonstop like crazy for several hours because of Anakin's rather insistent orders.

The two stood before the boarding ramp and faced each other. "Promise me you won't do anything crazy." Anakin said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I would but I was taught by someone who isn't the most subtle Jedi in the Order." Her joke put a small grin on her master's face. "Don't worry about me master. I've been through a lot worse than dealing with bounty hunters. Besides, Artoo will keep me safe, won't you buddy?" She said to the little droid as he rolled up to them, warbling a confident reply. "See?"

"Well I can't argue with that." He admitted and sighed. "Just be careful alright? I don't want to have to go half way across the galaxy to save you again."

Ahsoka smirked. "Hey, I saved your skin just as many times as you saved mine."

"That's debatable."

"Says you,"

"Will you get going already?" Anakin said with a laugh.

Ahsoka nodded. "Goodbye master, may the force be with you." She said and strode up the boarding ramp to start up the engines.

"That's my line snips." He said solemnly to himself. "Artoo, come here for a second."

The astromech turned around and went back to him. He twittered a question.

Anakin kneeled down to him and whispered. "I want you to keep an extra sensor out for Lux Bontari. If he tries anything, make sure he never does it again."

Artoo gave him a cautious affirmative and went up the ramp to join Ahsoka in the cockpit of the _Twilight_.

Within a few minutes the _Twilight's _engines were fully charged and it took off with a thunderous roar. Anakin watched as the crimson ship sailed off over Coruscants horizon with the sun set blaring in his eyes.

"She'll be alright sir," Rex said, walking up to join Anakin at the edge of the hangar. "You've trained her well."

"I know Rex, I know," He turned his back to the horizon and began walking away. _But I wish I could do more for her than just teach._

* * *

**So there you have it, the first chapter of a series I hope I am able to finish. I wrote this because I like the idea of a Jedi (in this case Ahsoka) going undercover in a mission with her enemies all around her. No doubt this should get exciting if it hasn't already for you.**

**And I know you are wondering if this is going to turn into a "Luxsoka" story. Well I won't say anything but for now just think of there relationship as platonic or that they are just good friends. To find out just how close there friendship is you'll have to find out by reading the next chapters.**

**Oh and just for simplicity sake lets imagine this all occurs between seasons four and five. So that means you have Maul and Savage running around the galaxy, Death Watch is on the rise, Onderon is about to be invaded. Stuff like that.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you would share your opinion of this story in the reviews section,**

**Xander867**


	2. Those Who Need Others

_Those Who Need Others_

The night sky over Onderon was never completely dark. Its four moons shined brightly each night and made it easy to see all the jungle around the wild planet. The planets one lone city, the great walled city of Iziz, was bathed in the four moon's light as it rested.

Lux Bontari was up in the study of his home, reading by moonlight another intelligence report on his datapad detailing Separatist movements in nearby star systems. He's been getting reports like them for weeks and his growing fear of an invasion may just come true.

Ever since Onderon broke away from Confederacy of Independent Systems there has been a sharp increase in Separatist warship sightings near Onderon system. Anyone could guess an invasion was around the corner, no doubt spurred by Lux's foolish attempt to assassinate Count Dooku by using Death Watch.

The young senator blamed himself for the events that are to come. If only he had controlled his anger and grief, if only he hadn't sought out revenge, if only he had listened to his friend.

A sudden tapping at the window startled him and made him drop the datapad on the desk. He jumped out of his chair to face the long window with moonlight spilling out of it. Perched just outside the glass frame was the silhouette of a person, crouching on the ledge and staring right at him with stunning green eyes.

Lux didn't know what to make of the crouching figure until he saw the lightsaber hanging from her belt.

It was not a Jedi, _it was an assassin!_

Lux dived for cover behind the desk and drew a concealed holdout blaster from the sleeve of his tunic. He fired over the desk blindly at the window. The window shattered and the assassin jumped in, using amazing acrobatic skills to dodge blaster bolts in midair. She vaulted over the desk and landed on the other side of the room with Lux clear in her sights.

Adjusting aim, Lux opened fire again and this time the assassin drew her crimson lightsaber. She, a young Togrutan, danced with it, batting away bolts of blue with striking fluency.

_Where have I seen that before?_ Lux wondered but shook the thought away as he continued to fire at the strangely familiar person.

The look on her face was that of concern, not fury. It seemed strange to him but still he had his own life to worry about. Assassins have come for him before and they all have failed just like this one will.

Still firing, Lux moved around the desk to put it in between him and her and reached into a drawer to pull out a fragmentation grenade. Even lightsaber wielding assassins couldn't avoid the explosive shrapnel it produced.

"Stop!" The assassin called out in a voice he did not recognize.

"Why should I?" Lux kept firing his blaster as he got ready to prime the explosive and take cover. But then his blaster seized firing and every time after he pulled the trigger all it did was squirt out harmless sparks.

_Empty? Blast it!_ He had forgotten to count his rounds and now the clip was empty. He didn't have any spare ammo with him.

Suddenly the assassin raised a hand towards Lux and the whole desk in front of him lurched forward and smashed him in the gut. He let out a cry of pain as he went sprawling onto the floor. He tried recovering but the assassin had deactivated her weapon, jumped clear across the room and pinned him against the rugged floor. Lux jerked hard against her but she kept on top of him, their faces less than a foot apart. Out of desperation Lux tried to thumb the activation switch on the grenade, thinking he'd die and take the assassin with him. But the assassin has sensed his intent and squeezed his wrist until he lost his grip on the grenade. It rolled away as the assassin simply looked at it.

It took Lux that long to figure out that the assassin was also a Force user and that he didn't have a chance of surviving.

"Tell Dooku he won't get away with this." Lux growled with fury in his eyes, but none was in the assassins'.

The assassin looked down at him, her body parallel over his, still pinning him to the floor. Her eyes were still stunning. She looked so familiar but Lux couldn't remember who she reminded him of.

Then, to his complete surprise, she let go of Lux's arms and slowly got off him. "I do plan on telling Dooku just that," She offered a hand. "But not for, well, whatever you think this is."

"You're not here to kill me?" Lux asked, dumbfounded and unwilling to take the assassin's, or whoever's, hand.

"No you nerf herder." She rolled her eyes. "Is that why you were shooting at me?"

"Umm…" This had to be a trick. She had to be toying with him. "Who are you?" He asked as he pushed himself up from the floor and backed away a few feet.

"I'll give you a hint." She moved towards him slowly, causing Lux to back up against the wall. She reached out and punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"Ouch!" It hurt of course, and no doubt left a bruise, but it still felt like the kind of punch only a friend would give. It was the kind of playful one that was shared when two friends were upset about something.

"That was for what you did to me on Carlac." She said, putting both her hands on her hips. "I still haven't forgiven you for that."

"Carlac?" That was the planet he had met Death Watch on. _Was she amongst them? _"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes you do, think about it. I've forgiven you knocking me out and kidnapping me, I've forgiven you for getting me involved in an assassination plot, I've forgiven you for nearly getting me killed. But the one thing I haven't forgiven you for is the time when you had to shut me up in the enemies' camp."

Lux's mind was bussing. "What? I don't know you, I've never seen you before, and you mean to tell me I did all those things to you? And just what do you mean by that last one?"

She threw hands up and slapped them on her sides. "The kiss Lux! Is it that easy for you to forget? I mean you just… when Vizla was about to walk in on us arguing… I didn't like it!" She blushed furiously, crossed her arms and looked away.

It then hit him harder than a ship going through hyperspace. "Ahsoka?" He shook his head in disbelief. "What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like a bounty hunter? And why is your skin purple?"

"One question at a time please," She sighed. "Let's talk this over somewhere else." She looked around the room at the shattered glance sprayed across the floor, the turned over desk, and the dozens of scorch marks dotting the walls. "And sorry about the mess," She added sheepishly.

"It's alright," Lux led her downstairs to a parlor area decorated in lavish paintings, red silk rugs, couches, and chairs. To Ahsoka it looked completely similar to the rooms in Lux's old home on Raxus, back when his mother was still alive.

Lux sat on one of the couches and gestured for Ahsoka to sit next to them.

"So, question one, why are you here?" Lux asked anxiously. He still couldn't believe she was really here. His next question would have to be how she found him.

Ahsoka set down next to him, just a foot of space in between the two. "I need your help for a mission."

* * *

With a flash of light the _Slave I _burst out of hyperspace over Geonosis. The unique ship swung around a vectored towards the red and orange plant's atmosphere. From high above the desert landscape was cratered and scared from several battles since the very beginning of the war. This was where it all had started for Bob Fett, the beginning of the war, the start of his career as a bounty hunter, the death of his father. He came to the graveyard world to visit his father's resting place, to pay homage to the man who raised him and taught him to be who he was.

He wanted to be alone for the trip before participating in the Great Hunt but Aurra Sing insisted on coming. Boba would've told her to get spaced but she had just as much right as he had to see Jango Fett, she's known him for long before Boba was ever born, or rather cloned.

"Do you think any Geonosians are left or the Republic wiped them all out?" Aurra asked from the copilot's chair next to Boba. All this time together and still refused to remove his helmet in front of her.

A quick life reading scan from the ships' sensor array gave a Boba a guess. "Most are either bug juice or hiding underground. Either way, bring a copious amount of weapons."

Aurra laughed. "Boba, bounty hunters always have a lot of blasters on them."

"Bring more than usual then," He wasn't going to let any bug brains get the jump on him while they were groundside.

The _Slave I_ made a smooth decent into the atmosphere and flew over the planet's surface. There were signs of battle everywhere. Rusting shells of tanks, clone skeletons, droid carcasses, impact craters and downed starfighters littered the surface. They paid no heed to the gruesome sights and flew on to the abandoned Geonosian arena, the very spot where the war broke out almost three years ago.

Setting down and locking up the ship just outside the arena, the two hunters entered through the main entrance gates. Orange sand from outside had leaked into the building and can be found in every crevice. The walls of the interior were cracked and falling apart at a slow rate. With no one around to maintain it, the once glorious structure was now slowly dying, just like the rest of the planet.

They entered into the arena pit, an area surrounded by walls on all sides with seats and booths capable of seating thousands all around them. The decaying bodies of destroyed battle droids were still where they had been left and the Jedi that were killed had been recovered by their brethren and given a proper burial. And in the exact center was a mound of dirt sticking upwards with a stone placed on top of it.

Boba walked slowly through the former battlefield. Memories of that day three years ago came rushing back to him. He remembered the joy he felt of seeing a live arena match for the first time. The alien cheers and roars of dangerous beast had excited him. His father had been right by his side, hand on his soldier and smiling, saying that one day all the cheers he heard would be for him when he became the best bounty hunter in the galaxy.

But that heartfelt moment was shattered when hundreds of Jedi stormed the arena and began fighting with droid forces. Jango had told him to stay hidden so that he can watch and learn how to kill a Jedi. Jango Fett had blasted off into the mist of the fight, targeting one Jedi in particular. Mace Windu. He fought bravely but the Jedi was strong, he was fast and he had killed Jango with one sweep of his lightsaber across his father's unprotected neck.

Boba came to a stop before the mound. He drew away from the painful memory and kneeled before it. He was eleven at the time, heartbroken and scared with nowhere to go. But he knew the first thing he had to do was burying his father and not leave his body on the battle field, headless and undignified.

"About twenty years or so ago when I first met Jango he told me he would never die." Aurra said with a somber tone. "He also told me he never wanted kids. Looks like he changed his minds on both accounts,"

He had nearly forgotten Aurra was with him. "If he never wanted children then why did he ask the Kamminoans for a clone to be his son?"

"Simple," Aurra said with a shrug. "The man was lonely, after forty years on the hunt he felt that his life was empty. Sure he had fame and credits but that doesn't buy you genuine companionship. He also wanted someone to carry on his legacy, be as great as he was. That is what he had in mind when he requested that the first of his clones would be his son."

Made sense, but still why did he have to die? It wasn't long after he was orphaned that Aura Sing had found him and took him under her wing. "Is that why you took care of me? Out of respect for Jango Fett, the greatest hunter in the galaxy? Or was it to repay a debt you owed?"

"Both actually," Aurra traced three finger across her skull. "On a job a year after you were cloned, I took a shot in the head. It was a graze but still left me seeing nothing but stars. Lucky for me I was working with Jango at the time. He dragged me through a firefight while at the same time killing everyone in his way. When I recovered enough to see straight he told me that I owed him a debt that can't be repaid in credits."

"And what kind of debt is that?"

"The kind that made sure someone was around to take care of his little boy if anything happened to him."

The realization strike Boba like a blaster bolt. "He made you promise to take care of me if he died?"

"Yes," Aurra looked down at the grave and lamented for the man. "Rather I agreed to do it because he didn't leave me for dead like a bantha with a broken leg. You know, he's been thinking about you ever since he's held you in his arms for the first time."

"Yeah, I know," Boba said in a low voice. He moved his hands to his helmet and popped the seals that held it in place. Removing the helmet he then made a silent vow to win the Great Hunt and continue the Fett legacy. To be the better than the last and live on as a legend, that was his father's path and now it was his.

Aurra starred at Boba's face for a long while. It made her feel a thousand years older to see how much Boba has changed in such a short period of time. His head was shaven with furious eyes that looked exactly like Jango's. _Of course he would look like Jango, he was his clone for blasted sakes._

"Let's go," Boba said and downed his helmet once more. Aurra remained behind for a few seconds to give the grave a nod of assurance, as if to let Jango know his son was on the right path…

* * *

"I see," Lux said calculatingly. "To go through all this effort to hide his plans, Count Dooku must have something big in store for the Republic and the Jedi."

Ahsoka nodded. "That's exactly what the Jedi Council said and all the more reason for you to join the team."

"More like all the more reason for me _not _to join. If Count Dooku is planning something then I want to be with my people when it happens. Then I can lead them and hopefully survive."

"But if you help us then that plan will never come to fruition," Ahsoka pressed.

"You mean 'might' not come to fruition." Lux added. "There's no such thing as a guarantee during war. My assistance on the mission does not assure the Republic's safety or Onderon's,"

She sighed heavily. "I knew you were going to be stubborn,"

Lux looked offended. "I'm not stubborn, I just have responsibilities to my homeworld," Responsibilities he wished he had considered when seeking out revenge.

"Fine," Ahsoka folded her arms. "But I still think you're stubborn."

"How so?"

"You just tried to blow the both of us up just a few moments ago," She gave him a sly look. "Or have you already forgotten about that little detail too?"

"No I remember just fine and I do remember the, um, other detail." He of course was talking about the kiss back on Carlac. "I am sorry for that… and everything else..."

"Apology not accepted," She grinned. "I rather you repay me by joining the mission."

"That's not fair Ahsoka," Lux felt embracement creep into his cheeks.

"It is so," She remarked, smirking.

"But I'm the Senator of Onderon." He complained. "I can't just simply drop everything and go on escapades whenever I choose. There's so many things that I have to keep up with and watch over. Food rationing, procurement of more armament, building up our space naval forces…"

Lux stopped his ranting when Ahsoka took hold of his hand. "You're not just a Senator, you're also my friend." Her voice was no longer cocky but instead serene.

Long minutes passed without a word shared. Lux had a war raging within himself over the issue. The sense of duty he felt towards his world was great but the urge to help his closest friend was even stronger. Yes, she was a friend at the moment, even though the last time they had parted left him with a heavy heart. Leaving her just as suddenly as he met her, what kind of friend does that? If anything, this mission may be a chance for him to make up for his past mistakes.

"If I go, will you agree to forgive me?" Lux asked, breaking up the silence and conflict within him.

Ahsoka nodded, "But I'm still going to get you back for Carlac eventually." She said with the corners of her lips slightly turned upward.

"Could you give me a heads up first?" He said a little sheepishly.

"Not a chance,"

Lux returned the grin. "Wow, this is coming from the Jedi who told me revenge was not worth pursuing."

They bother laughed at that.

Later that evening the Lux and Ahsoka left on the _Twilight_ and headed for Tattooine. Lux, now wearing his own bounty hunter disguise, sat in the navigator's seat located behind Ahsoka's pilot's seat and the copilot's seat which was occupied by the tallest Wookie he had ever seen.

Once the _Twilight _was in hyperspace Ahsoka swiveled around in her chair to address her now complete team. "Now that we're all assembled I can go over the finer details of the mission," Ahsoka unstrapped herself from the chair to stand p and walk around the cockpit.

"We'll be in deep with some of the nastiest hunters from all over the galaxy with no backup. This a Jedi mission but only a handful of masters know about. So don't expect an army of us coming to the rescue if we get into too much heat." Ahsoka explained.

From the co-pilots seat Chewbacca let out a bold growl.

"What did he say?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka nodded at the Wookie. "He said we won't need any help." She shrugged. "Wookie's are as tough as they are stubborn."

Chewbacca let out an agreeing growl with what looked like a grin of amusement. Understanding him was easy enough for Ahsoka who used the Force to understand Chewbacca's speech. Lux and Artoo will have to learn how to pick up on the meaning of the ambiguous growls eventually.

"Also," Ahsoka continued. "As of now we're all bounty hunters. To further sell that guise the Jedi Order as assigned bounties on all of our heads. This will make anyone who confronts us know that the 'Jedi Order's most wanted' is not to be trifled with."

Artoo beeped a question. The droid was secured into a frame that he could roll and lock into for space flights that involved a lot of maneuvering. This kept him from flying all over the ship. The astromech also sported a new paint job, gray for the body and lines of crimson that match the _Twilight's _newhull color.

"Yes, there's a bounty even on your little domed head Artoo," She gave the droid a reassuring smile.

"What about names?" Lux asked. "You and I are well known to the Confederacy and undoubtedly to many bounty hunters as well,"

"That's true which is why you and I need name changes. Chewy and Artoo are as anonymous as a Wookie and astromech could ever be."

Lux put a finger to the side of head and thought. His disguise consisted of a long duster with tattered endings, flexible body armor underneath the black shirt that was visible through the opening the duster presented and finally a hat that looked reminiscent of another bounty hunters hat that Ahsoka has come to dislike. She didn't tell Lux that though. Within his long duster coat was a multitude of hidden weapons. Holdout blasters, vibro blades, assortment of grenades and other gadgets Ahsoka never knew Lux would own. He really has become a better fighter since the last time she saw him.

"I take it that the Jedi Order already assigned us names since there's a bounty on them." Lux stated observingly.

Ahsoka nodded. "Right you are _Jet Howler_,"

"Jet Howler?" Lux shook his head. "What a ludicrous name."

"I know, I picked it out," She said with a grin that told him that she was enjoying herself. Chewbacca and Artoo let out little laughs of their own. "All bounty hunters have names that are so simple and ridiculous that no one would ever forget them."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh all right, as long as it keeps my cover intact." He said. "What will you be going by?"

"Sinya Kar," Ahsoka said. "It can be loosely translated from my people's language as 'swift darkness'."

"Ostentatious, but clever," Lux commented with a grin of his own.

"Watch it _Jet_," Ahsoka teased. "I'm not a Jedi right now. Just a deadly force sensitive, lightsaber wielding bounty hunter with a very short fuse,"

"Oh I see, you're going for the 'incredibly-short-tempered-and-dangerous' type of bounty hunter." Lux said.

"Right you are and I suggest you start developing a persona of your own. And also we'll use are disguise names from now on, even when we're on the ship. It'll give us practice." Ahsoka said.

Chewbacca growled out a question.

Ahsoka responded. "We'll be arriving on Tattoine the day when all the hunters are to gather at Jabba's Palace. We can expect no less than a several thousand people to be there."

Lux grimaced. "That sound's encouraging." He said sarcastically. "At least there's going to a crowd for us to merge with."

"Get a good night's sleep boys. It might be the last chance you'll have to get one for a while."…

* * *

**So here's a question for you all. Do you see Aurra Sing as a mother figure to Boba Fett? Even though she is a sadistic assassin/bounty hunter? **

**I like to think she can be something other than a killer, which is what I'm aiming for. **

**Next chapter is going to have every hunter you can think of and more gather at Jabba's Palace. I can guarantee a run in between our two main hunter teams. **

**Oh and If you caught the Han/Leia reference, good for you!**


End file.
